


大少爺小管家 6

by 17_bit



Series: 大少爺小管家 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: 胡亂寫的妖怪paro





	大少爺小管家 6

崔韓率帶夫勝寛去買衣服。雖然成為管家之後沒有所謂的休息日，但是偶爾崔韓率還是想要跟夫勝寬一起去約會。縱使旁人看起來是哥哥帶弟弟出門罷了。

「勝寬選幾件你喜歡的衣服吧？」「哇、這不適合我啦！」崔韓率帶他到一位妖怪哥哥創立的時尚服裝品牌買衣服，那個哥哥雖然是妖怪，但對時尚很感興趣，也活了七八千年，品牌遠近馳名的屹立不搖好幾世紀。但夫勝寬可是只穿市場三件一百的衣服就滿足的人，這種衣服標價就足夠他買一百件了，他怎麼下得了手。

崔韓率扁嘴，他是不清楚夫勝寬的喜好啦，可是他覺得哥哥新一季出品的設計粉粉嫩嫩的肯定很適合夫勝寬啊，他拉下臉去扯小管家的衣服下襬。「勝寬哥哥穿起來一定很好看的，跟韓率一起穿情侶裝嘛？」現在已經把撒嬌當作日常技能，崔韓率一點都不害臊，委屈的臉表現得十分滿分的十一分，夫勝寬都覺得是自己對不起妖怪少爺了。

分開換了裝，崔韓率是覺得不滿的，他明明就需要夫勝寬的協助（騙人），但整間服裝店的人都是知道他原型的人，大概自己誘拐人類少年的事也傳到犬妖哥哥這邊了，大家都用著一種為他應援的眼神看他，但大概也害怕他做些甚麼吧？到底什麼要把他跟夫勝寬分開！他不會對對方怎樣的啦！大概吧。

被換上了同款設計的吊帶褲，崔韓率頭上還被安上了一頂貝雷帽，他走出換衣間，夫勝寬已經在那邊等他了。人類少年頭上也有一頂貝雷帽，真的超級可愛，大妖怪愣在原地，他生活了幾千年，不是沒有看過可愛的人類，但這種一次就被打中的感覺還是第一次。他停在門口，眼睛瞪的大大的，夫勝寬跑過來蹲在他面前。「韓率、不、少爺！你太可愛了！」人類少年繞著他轉圈圈，覺得對方實在是太適合吊帶褲和貝雷帽了，小小一只的，夫勝寬超想把對方抓進懷裡頭揉，他兩隻手在空中晃，只是想也不敢真的動作。

崔韓率抿著嘴沒有把稱讚的話說出口，夫勝寬誇他可愛，他覺得夫勝寬才可愛。對方繞著他晃了兩圈，問他可不可以拍照，崔韓率也想要留下他跟夫勝寬的照片，但可不是這副小朋友的模樣，他撇撇嘴，但還是乖乖的讓夫勝寬抱在懷裡合照，店員也很配合，一直誇他們合適相配之類的，但夫勝寛傻笑著說：「我們像兄弟吧。」然後搔搔頭看起來不好意思。崔韓率不高興極了，他才不想跟夫勝寬當兄弟，他可是想把夫勝寬給吃掉啊，他可是大妖怪欸，拜託。

然後妖怪少爺想到了一個爛方法，但是又好像沒有很爛，他騙夫勝寬要去上廁所然後跑到後方去跟店員要了一套跟他身上一樣但是是大人尺寸的衣服，他變了原來的少年模樣換上了衣服，他在鏡子前對自己加油，「崔韓率你可以的，你可是個大妖怪，騙騙人類沒有甚麼問題的！」

走出去才真的是問題，夫勝寬跟店員小姐聊的開心，妖怪少爺胡亂吃起醋來，他瞇著眼睛看那個小妖怪掩嘴對他的管家笑，然後一下子僵硬，機械似轉頭看見他，眼睛眨呀眨道歉後就落荒而逃，怎麼說都是妖怪中有名號的那種，崔韓率的行為是有些不成熟，妖氣四射，整個店裡的人都害怕得不得了。崔韓率自己到沒有意識到這回事，人類少年轉過身子看到他，先是歪著頭疑惑了一會，接著馬上露出笑容對他揮手，「韓率？好久不見！」

妖怪大少爺笑開了花，幾乎是肉眼可見的開心，店裡的警報解除，大家都鬆了一大口氣。

崔韓率慢悠悠的走上去假裝很帥一樣跟夫勝寬寒暄，對方上下打量了他一會，然後歪著頭顯得有些懷疑，「我剛剛以為我們家少爺突然長大了，果然你跟少爺都長得很帥啊。」崔韓率的笑又加深了幾分，他當然知道自己帥，但是從夫勝寬嘴裡說出來的稱讚讓人心情更加愉悅，他順著講了幾句，然後問夫勝寬怎麼在這。

「啊我陪少爺來買衣服，嗯，我現在在一個小少爺家裡當管家。韓率呢？」「喔，這是我熟人哥哥開的店，來逛逛，嗯……機會難得我們拍張照？」「好啊。」

夫勝寬跑去找店員小哥幫忙拍照，他們擺好姿勢，看起來有些生疏，店員小哥在旁邊起鬨幾句要他們靠近一些，夫勝寛還在猶豫，崔韓率順勢就把人抱進懷裡，他勾著人類少年的肩膀，對方轉頭看了他一眼，耳根子都紅了，崔韓率高興極了，連帶著嘴角都再彎了幾度，小妖怪們知道大少爺開心了，更加起鬨，讓夫勝寬不知所措。

「大家這是怎麼了？」「可能看到有人適合自家衣服所以很高興吧。」崔韓率說謊都不打草稿的。

「啊，但是少爺也去太久了吧？會不會出了甚麼事？」又拍了幾張照，夫勝寛突然擔心起自己少爺來了，崔韓率心臟漏跳一拍，說著應該沒事，然後假借要去換衣服的藉口要先走，夫勝寬點點頭，本來要去廁所那看看，但店員們接受到崔韓率的眼神，趕緊拉住人類少年，並由另外一位店員去廁所看看狀況。

崔韓率變回小朋友的模樣走回來，裝模作樣的揉著肚子讓夫勝寬小跑步上前詢問狀況，大妖怪牽上夫勝寛的手說沒事，又歪著頭說肚子餓，本來夫勝寛還想換掉衣服，但崔韓率說著直接穿著走就行了，還讓店員把他們的衣服打包送回家，夫勝寛可沒有這種經驗，他慌張地被妖怪少爺牽出店門，然後又帶進了另外一間犬妖哥哥開的餐廳，這一帶都是他們妖怪的領地，崔韓率可說是走來走去相當自在。

「今天好像是真的約會一樣。」夫勝寛再回去的路上這樣說，他嘿嘿的笑，夫勝寬以前總忙著讀書、忙著打工，與同學、同事交際並沒有在他的生活中佔太大的比重，現在當了崔韓率的管家，包吃包住又輕鬆，還可以這樣出來逛街，還真的是理想的職業了。

崔韓率抬頭看他一眼，他也是第一次跟人類這樣度過，感覺很新奇。人類少年停下腳步蹲下來看他，有些越矩的捏捏他的臉，「這都要多虧韓率，是看我在家裡有些不自在才說要出來的吧。」果然是眼力快的人，雖然崔韓率私心想出來約會佔了百分之九十就是了。

「謝謝你啊。」笑得太可愛了，太犯規了，好想吃掉他。現在，馬上。大妖怪的血蠢蠢欲動，他握緊了拳頭，嘴角抖動，就要忍不住了、

「韓率少爺，勝寬先生。」「啊，管家爺爺。」夫勝寛轉過頭去看著向他們走來的管家爺爺，在他身後的大妖怪身子邊圍繞著白煙，眼神都不對勁，老爺子皺著眉又喊了一次崔韓率的名字，大妖怪這才回過神來，在夫勝寛轉過來看他的時候恢復正常。

夫勝寛被管家爺爺交代回去做事，崔韓率慢吞吞地走在後頭，已經跟了千年以上的管家爺爺悠悠開口讓崔韓率覺得很丟人。

「少爺您……定力也太差了？」「閉嘴，如果是你也會忍不住的。」「老夫可沒有削弱自己的妖力，變成小朋友的模樣誘拐人類的愛好。」「閉嘴。」


End file.
